Multiply.
Answer: $4 \times 62$ and $0.4 \times 0.62$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $4 \times 62$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $0.4 \times 0.62 $. $\begin{aligned} 62&\\ \underline{ \times 4}&\\ 8}\\ \underline{+240}}\\ 248 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $0.4 \times 0.62$. $\begin{aligned} 0.4 \times 0.62 &\approx 0.4 \times 0.6\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{4}{10}\times \dfrac{6}{10}\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{24}{100}\\\\ &\approx 0.24 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $248$ to get a product close to $0.24$ ? $0.248 = 0.4 \times 0.62$